Unnamed Loner
The Unnamed Loner was a student from class 3 who appears in the 30th Period of the series and in the second chapter of the 8th manga. He had an obsession with Sakura Moeno and attempted to get to know her before mysteriously vanishing. Bio Appearance A tall, average looking young man with eyes often hiddeb behind a pair of glasses and spiked, somewhat messy hair with a few locks sticking out in various places. Personality The unnamed loner keeps to himself and is fairly quiet unless intrigued by something or someone. He is obsessively admirative of Sakura and he reveals knowing a lot of things about her that most people wouldn't- to the point of creeping her out. He is regarded as a weird guy and hearing Sakura reject his attention and mock him caused him grief. History After Sakura was calmed down by Kamiya during her outburst at school he recalled overhearing a student from Class 3 planning on making Sakura a bunch of treats for the Holiday and how he had vanished afterwards. This led Sakura to remember meeting the strange, loner, when she took pity on him and gave him one of her casual chocolates. He had been surprised by the gesture and attempted to speak to her, professing how much he liked her and how he took the time to learn everything there is about her. But this caused her to become uncomfortable as he attempted to keep her there with him while he spoke, and she brushed him off claiming they could never be together before briskly leaving. He stood in silence while listening to her and her friends badmouth him, saying he was strange and making fun of him. Realizing the cream puffs she recieved must have been from him, Sakura called him a worthless guy. But after finding out she said this in front of Kamiya, she spent the remainder of the day in a foul mood after he told her off and she later found out that he had rejected her, giving her cookies like the other girls he only viewed as a friend or un-romantically despite her giving him a much fancier chocolate. As Sakura grieved in her bedroom, she suddenly heard the loner students voice and discovered it had been coming from her. He mockingly makes a remark about her rejection before thanking her for eating the cream puffs he put a lot of effort into making. He says they can be one now, and in this time it dons on Sakura what happened. The loner went home and killed himself while preparing the baked dessert, adding his blood into the pastry that she later ingested. In this time he also left her notes in various places, and had been the reason why she was feeling ill. As Sakura attempts to force herself to throw up, he brings up how much he likes her again, and as she attempts to contemplate how someone could do this, she feels a sudden pain and recalls the missing scissors- just as they suddenly pierce through her. Quotes Trivia *He is one of the only male antagonist in he series. *He is the first male to commit suicide in the series. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Antagonists